


Night In The Hot Springs

by YuYam



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, I'll probably regret posting this when i wake up tomorrow but arghh fuck it, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYam/pseuds/YuYam
Summary: “Yuuri…” Viktor murmured under his breath, and Yuuri had to strain his ears to hear him. “Let’s quickly go back to our room.” He barely had to register what Viktor said to understand what he meant.“Awfully impatient today, aren’t we?” He taunted, a hand reaching to stroke Viktor’s cheek. “We could always do it here…”





	

It had been a long day training relentlessly, Viktor and Yuuri were the only people in the public hot springs under the dark night sky.

“Ahhh! My muscles feel sore.” Yuuri groaned, his bones creaking as he stretched his back.

Usually, Viktor would have been excessively chatty, but today he’d been strangely quiet.

Yuuri could catch glimpses of Viktor watching him undress, gazing at his naked form under the dim lights of the enclosed area.

“Yuuri…” Viktor murmured under his breath, and Yuuri had to strain his ears to hear him. “Let’s quickly go back to our room.” He barely had to register what Viktor said to understand what he meant.

“Awfully impatient today, aren’t we?” He taunted, a hand reaching to stroke Viktor’s cheek. “We could always do it here…”

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor’s lips travelled down Yuuri’s body, his teeth nipping the soft spots of his neck and licking his hard nipples that had been exposed to the cold. Yuuri’s body responded to his touch, he could feel the spots that had been teased run warm and his breathing grow heavier.

 

The change of environment seemed to turn him on even more than usual. He didn’t know if this was the exact reason, but his arousal was definitely heightened. Something about the riskiness of this situation made it so exciting…

 

Both of them leaned in a for a kiss, their mouths fitting perfectly against each other and their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. As they pulled apart, Yuuri licked his spit-slick lips and bent down. 

“You’re already so hard!” He giggled, running a finger along his shaft. Viktor’s member twitched involuntarily. “Okay, okay. I’ll make sure to make you feel good~”

 

Yuuri dragged his tongue along the shaft of Viktor’s penis, enjoying the way he bit his lip to stifle his moans. He probed here and there, sucking hard on the head of his penis whilst grasping the bottom of it in his hand. The sharp salty taste of Viktor permeated through his mouth.

“Ha...Yuuri!” He moaned, his hands entangled in his lover's hair.

 

A triumphant smirk spreading itself on his face, he slowly began bobbing his head upwards and downwards, rubbing his tongue against the base of his hard cock.

He progressively pushed it deeper and deeper down his throat, gagging slightly due to his reflexes, all the while relishing the look of lust on Viktor’s face.

_ He’s so turned on… _

 

“Your dick is throbbing...does it feel that good?” He cooed, playing with the tip using his fingers.

“Nngh! It does- ah!” Viktor managed to gasp a few coherent words out in between the ridiculously lewd sounds he was making. 

“You’re not very used to me playing with your urethra, are you?” He teased, gently rubbing his fingers over his slit. Viktor shuddered, his back bending and his moans growing louder and louder as Yuuri pressed him to his lips again.

 

The obscene noises and the image of his own cock in Yuuri’s mouth flickering through his head drew him even more insane. He could barely keep himself still anymore, his hips thrusting themselves, driven by pure desire.

 

The back of Yuuri’s throat felt tight, and a jolt of pain sparked down his esophagus, Viktor’s thick penis violating the deepest parts of his mouth.

But he  _ loved  _ it. The fact that he was driving his lover so crazy made him feel so excited. 

Shivers of pleasure worked its way down to his crotch, and he could feel his own penis getting engorged with even more blood. His thighs were pressed together from the growing intensity of his need.

 

“Ah! Fuck, Yuuri...I’m going to cum!” Viktor swore. Just as he was about to release, his climax drawing close and his senses heightened, a hand closed around his shaft and Yuuri pulled away.

Yuuri gazed downwards at Viktor’s member, slick with saliva, standing tall and erect. He could feel a heavy pulse running through it as it twitched erotically. He surveyed it as would an artist of his work.

 

“W-why did you stop?” Viktor panted, his breath heavy and voice musky. His eyes dilated due to arousal.

“It’s not fair that you get all the servicing and I don’t.” He remarked crudely, turning his back to him and bending forward. “Look at you! You’re all messed up and you haven’t even come  _ once _ .”

“I want you to fuck me. I can’t hold it in any longer.” 

 

“I’d barely be able to take it inside of you.” He mumbled, teasing the hole with his fingers before slipping one in. He could feel the walls of Yuuri’s insides tightening around his finger, as if pleading for him to be quick.

 

“Oh ho~” Viktor awed at the fact that he was able to fit another finger in immediately, despite the tightness. Yuuri squirmed slightly, pushing his behind closer.

Moving his fingers backwards and forwards, rubbing his hot insides in circular motions pushed Yuuri to the brink of his limit. The loud squelching noises coming from between his fingers and Yuuri’s hole were drowned out by his “ _ ah”s and “ooh”s _

He  _ needed _ Viktor inside of him.

“Hurry, please?” Viktor chuckled at Yuuri’s plea.

“Alright.”

 

“Mm!” Yuuri moaned loudly, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth to muffle it.

Viktor leaned in deep, and a wave of pleasure rocked down Yuuri’s spine as it pressed up against his prostate. The feeling of Viktor inside of him was  _ indescribable _ , he wouldn’t be surprised if drops of precum were seeping out of his dick at that point.

Slowly, he rolled his hips back and forth, his head lulled back as he lost himself in the throes of passion. He had half the mind to reach downwards and jerk Yuuri off, his hand moving along with the rhythm of his thrusts. 

 

“Viktor...Viktor!” The sound of his name on Yuuri’s tongue sounded dirty and needing, and further fueled his intensifying thrusts that went faster and faster.

He could feel a knot forming itself in his stomach, as the burning edge of his climax drew ever nearer.

 

A flash blinded Yuuri’s mind as he came hard, loads of his semen dripping onto the floor as his body shuddered and trembled. Viktor came seconds after, pulling out just in time for streaks of his cum to spurt on to Yuuri’s back as an unintelligible moan escaped his open mouth.

Both called out the others' name at their release, riding out the last few moments of their orgasms until all the sound that was left was their heavy breathing.

 

“Let me clean you up.” Viktor reached for a nearby towel to wipe away the remnants of their time there, and collapsed down next to Yuuri in the hot water his eyes heavy-lidded and mind foggy.

“That was amazing.” Yuuri sighed, pushing his wet hair back. Sneakily, Viktor leaned in next to his ear to whisper something, his hot breath tickling his neck.

 

“We’ll do it again, soon.”

  
All Yuuri could do was nod his head in agreement. He wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this doesn't capture the characters well. I wrote this before finding out that Yuuri is a pro pole dancer in episode 10 so... Yuuri is a power bottom?  
> I couldn't come up with a coherent plot because this was something I wrote when I was bored and it was on a whim, so this ended up as porn without plot. Plus this is so different from what I usually write!  
> (I'm sorry please don't kill me)  
> Feel free to suggest any tips or smuts/fluffs/AUs in the comments section! It would be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
